


Sangie

by BabieJongho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Little Space, Soft Kang Yeosang, Soft Park Seonghwa, Tiny Yeosang, caregiver!seonghwa, horror movies, little!yeosang, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: Just some tiny SangieIdk what to put for the summary 9/10 :/
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Sangie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatanUiAgi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanUiAgi/gifts).



None of the members had expected Wooyoung to choose a horror movie for movie night. The eight of them had gathered in the living room, snacks and all prepared for the upcoming movie, and out of all the things they were expecting, none of them were expecting for Wooyung to pick a horror movie over the typical drama he would choose. 

Yeosang wasn’t too phased by this, as he’d seen quite a few horror movies and therefore, he was practically immune to them. No lame jump scare or plot twist could get him screaming his head off. That was, until he started feeling little. His head in a mental war between big Yeosang and Sangie. 

Yeosang looked over to Seonghwa, who wasn’t paying any attention to the movie, and tapped on his shoulder trying to get his attention. 

“Hwa, I’m feeling small…” he stated, earning a nod from the caregiver. 

“Do you want to go to your room? We can stay there. I don’t want you getting nightmares like last time.” Seonghwa replied, turning his focus away from his phone and to Yeosang instead. 

“No, I’ll be fine. I’m sure I’ll be able to make it through the movie just fine.” Seonghwa went back to his phone, and Yeosang’s focus went back to the movie. The woman on the screen was about to make the wrong move, going for the gun in the drawer and wasting all the bullets in the mag only to realize that she’d missed. She dropped the gun and bolted for the door, only to be tackled to the ground by the mass murderer. The loud, blood curdling scream sent shivers down Yeosang’s spine, before he switched from big Yeosang to little sangie. When little sangie saw what was on the TV, he started tearing up. 

“Sangie?” Seonghwa’s hand found its way to Yeosang’s shoulder, causing the little to flinch. 

“Mama S’ scary!” Tears started falling from the littles eyes as he reached out for Seonghwa. 

“It’s okay baby, you don’t have to watch it.” Seonghwa got up from his spot on the couch, picking Yeosang up and carrying him to his bedroom. Seonghwa turned on the light to the younger’s room before setting the little on the bed. 

“What does Sangie want to do?” Seonghwa asks, the little pauses to think for a moment, before pointing at his iPad on the bedside table. 

“Watch movie!” Yeosang smiles, despite the tear stains on his cheeks. Seonghwa grabs the iPad, clicking on the Netflix icon and turning on “Finding Nemo” per request of the younger. A drastic change from the horror movie the others were watching in the other room. 

For the next two hours, Seonghwa and Yeosang are cuddled up together, eyes fixed on the screen with bright colors and different sea creatures as the plot rises. The caregiver couldn’t help but smile every time Yeosang it up at the different creatures and the different personalities for each one. He even repeated some of the lines the characters said. Just as the movie was about to end, Yeosang let out a small yawn. His eyes looked tired, as if he were going to close them and fall asleep at any moment. 

“Okay, Sangie. I think it’s time for bed.” Seonghwa says, setting the iPad back on the bedside table and plugging it in. 

“No! M’ not sleepy!” It was an obvious lie with the second yawn that had escaped the younger. Yeosang gave up, knowing that it was best to go to bed on time so he wouldn’t be cranky in the morning. He let Seonghwa tuck him into bed, and press a kiss to the younger’s forehead. 

“Goodnight, baby. Sleep well.” Seonghwa turns around, turning off the night and switching on the night light before exiting the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! (Sorry it’s so late lmao)


End file.
